This invention relates to window frames and in particular relates to a window frame which is retractable without the use of tools for the insertion or replacement of a glass plate.
Conventionally, window panes are often retained by inserting the pane onto a permanent outer frame or window sash and then using some other permanent fixing means on the inner side of the pane so as to permanently fix the window. For example, in colonial style windows, the panes are set on a wooden latticework frame and are retained when the inner pieces of the latticework are nailed or screwed onto the rest of the latticework so as to retain the pane between the inner and outer latticework. Of course, this requires the use of tools and nails or screws which are of a suitable size and quality for use therein. As it is inconvenient to have to locate and use such equipment, and since an extra amount of caution is necessary when nailing or screwing because of the fragile nature of glass, a more convenient and inherently less delicate method of glass pane insertion or replacement is desirable.
Another common type of window is the sliding window which is set in place by the manufacturer, usually in some type of metal framework. However, if the window pane therein is broken, it is difficult or impossible for an ordinary user to replace the pane by himself.
Other types of windows, while they might be different from the above windows in styling or use, often have one or more of the above-discussed problems.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the abovementioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.